Secret of the Stone
by AdmiringRoseBlossom11
Summary: Riley and Amelia, Ordinary Harry potter geeks. After deciding to read the seris, again, they come in contact with a mysterious magical, anonymous figure, and find themselves transported into Harry's world. Lost story I found in my docs, uploading now, no flames please. Rated T for Novel involved.
1. The Package from No one

**This is AdmiringRoseBlossom11 with a new story, Harry Potter theme. Forgive me if the grammer is bad, I wrote it a while ago I'm just uploading now. No Flames, please, just review.**

* * *

The Secret of the Stone

Chapter 1

Package from No one

Riley's POV

Hello, my name is Riley Thomson. My sister Amelia and I are going to tell you about some of the biggest adventures of our lives, when we actually went into the books of HARRY POTTER! My sister and I are big fans, so we were lucky it was us. Anyway, it all started on a day I decided to read the Harry Potter series again. It was an ordinary summer day, parents at work; I just sat down in our living room to read _Harry Potter_ _and the_ _Philosopher's Stone_, when my sister, Amelia, came in to join me.

"Oh, are you reading Harry," she asked. Harry, that's our nickname for any of the Harry Potter books.

"Yes, I'm reading Harry," I told her.

"Yay," she exclaimed, "Can, I read with you," she asked.

"No," I exclaimed back, "You've already read it enough times," I explained.

"Please, Please, Please," she kept saying,

"No, No, No," I kept replying. It went on for a while; until I finally agreed to we would read together.

We sat next to each other, she smiling giddily, I just rolled my eyes. This would be about the 6th time she's read the series, while this is my 5th. As we started reading, there was a tapping on the window. _Must be starting to rain _I thought, but I was wrong.

Tap, tap, tap, went the window, we ignored it. Tap, tap, tap, it went again, we still ignored it. After a few more times, it got annoying, and by the time we reached the end of the fourth page, I looked up to see how close it was to raining.

It wasn't raining. In fact, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Instead of the supposed spitting rain, there was an owl, tapping the window.

Owls were not supposed to be out this time of day. Like the book said it wasn't their hunting pattern. We were planning on shooing it until we noticed beside it was a package. Owls don't deliver mail. They only do that in the book.

What did we care? We put the book down, and rushed outside to see who the package belonged to. It belonged to us. No doubt, it said _Riley and Amelia Thomson_,_The Second Bedroom, 785 Inkerman Street, Stratford, Ontario._

The owl kept hooting. "Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" We tried giving it some of our money, it would not accept it.

"We don't have anymore money," yelled Amelia.

"Wait, I'll be right back," I told them. I went to go make some toast for the owl. The owl enjoyed it and flew off.

We took the package inside and opened it. In it was: a bag of sand, a whole bunch of slogans on slips of paper, and a letter. The letter said:

_Dear Riley and Amelia. If you are confused, just know this, I sent the package to you with Headwing, the owl. This owl is very special; it is Harry Potter's owl. He named it Headwing after Headwig; the only differences are that Headwing is a boy and a spotted owl, while Headwig was a girl and a snowy owl. You may think that this is a falsehood, but it is not. This owl came from the harry potter world with the bag of sand. I know Harry and he is missing Headwing terribly. Many people have tried bringing back false Headwings, just to see him. I am incapable of bringing Headwing back to Harry, so I sent Headwing with this package to find anybody reading the book series, which was you. My plan is to get Harry to trust you, so when the time is right, you may return him his owl. In order to gain seven years of trust, you must go through each book and share almost every experience possible, that Harry has. I need you to be close friends. If you are pondering on how to get into the book, there is this ritual that you can take. First, put the book you want to enter on a hard surface. Then match the book to it's slogan. Put the slogan on the author's name, but first check if it has an opposite (you will learn about that later). Next, sprinkle the sand on the book and slogan. Then put your hands on the book, read the slogan then say this spell "Intra Libro" then you will be sucked in the book. You may leave the book at any time if you forget something, but the book will not leave the surface until you've completed the book, I suggest you write notes so you won't forget. Any time you want to leave, just put your hands together or on a souvenir, say the opposite of the slogan or the slogan again, then say this spell "Exitus Libro", you don't have to leave the world at the end of the book but I highly suggest it. A few other things you should know are: never tell anyone you are from the real world and this is just fantasy literature, never tell anyone you know the future, always try to gain the trust of Harry, don't show yourself when going to the zoo, Diagon Alley, and platform 9 and 3/4, don't show yourself until your name is called at the sorting ceremony, and don't show yourself during the summer. I wish you luck in the Harry Potter world._

_ Signed Anonymous Figure_

_P.S I might check up on you if you are having trouble, or for extra advice._

Well, that was freaky. "Feels like we were landed with this, huh," I told Amelia.

"It's probably a prank just so some stupid boy could see the looks on our faces when we find out it doesn't work," She said.

"Come on," I replied, "How often does an owl bring you mail?"

"All right" she replied back, "but if it doesn't work, it's an 'I told you so' for you."

We started setting up. We went to the basement, so it would be secret. We put the book in the middle of the table, and found the slogan out of all the slogans. "The slogan is 'The Magic Begins' there is no opposite to this slogan," I told Amelia. We put the slogan over J.K Rowling, and then sprinkled the sand on the book and slogan.

"The sand disappeared," exclaimed Amelia. I just shrugged my shoulders, who knew why it disappeared. Then we put our hands on the book.

"Ready," I asked Amelia, she nodded.

We said at the same time the spell, "The Magic Begins, Intra Libro!" We waited. We kept on waiting, but nothing happened.

"Told you it was a prank." There was Amelia with her I told you so.

"You're right," I admitted. "Lets clean this up," I continued.

We tried to move our hands, but they were stuck. "Oh great, super glue," Amelia said. "Did Harry just wink at me," I exclaimed/asked.

"It's hallucinations, the sand must produce it," Amelia replied. Well, there was more "hallucinations" and "we started to hear things" because then the sign moved and made a swinging noise. The train started to puff smoke and turn it's wheels. It all happened at once.

The room stared to shake like an earthquake, the train was getting revved, then it started to move out of the cover. Once it was out I was stuck to the bottom while Amelia was stuck to the top, we were screaming, I called out to Amelia, she called out to me, then the train's headlight flashed and ….. Blackout.

* * *

**How was that first chapter. It might feel a bit repetitive, but hey, I wrote it before I joined fanfiction. Please tell me what you think in reviews, and no flames, it's appreciated.**


	2. The Girls who Portal Jumped

The Secret of the stone

Chapter 2

The Girls who Portal jumped.

Amelia's POV

I woke up, Must have been a nightmare. All I know is I'm not going to look at Harry Potter books the same way again. I sat up. That's when I realized I wasn't in my bed.

I was in a crib! I looked at my hands, I was a baby! Am I still having a nightmare?

I needed to wake up! I tried and tried again, but no cigar.

I was stuck like this. Where was Riley? I looked out the caged bars of my crib. There was _another_ baby, behind _another_ set of bars. Riley?

To make sure, I should call her name, but can I still do that? "Riley!" I sounded like myself surprisingly. She lifted herself up. Yeah, it was Riley.

We were both babies! "Amelia? Is that you?" she sounded like herself too! What was that about?

"Riley we're both babies and we sound like ourselves."

"Hmm?" It's like we were 15 year olds stuck inside babies.

"I think we can do this stuff because we are speaking baby talk, and this is the only voice we remember."

"Is that so? But why are we babies?" just then, mom and dad came into the room. We couldn't understand what they were saying! They seemed perfectly fine that we were babies.

…

We spent the whole day being a baby. We realized Avery (our brother) is two years old. Why is he two? It's like we went back in time.

While we were being fed supper, we came down to some conclusions.

"Riley, I've been thinking. It seems people are talking with an English accent."

"I've been thinking too, Amelia. It seems like were in a different world, like a world where we live in England or something."

"Maybe we are in a different world; we took a portal or something."

"We did take a portal, the book!"

"The book? I thought it was a dream."

"Obviously not. That's probably why we're in England; everyone talks in an English accent."

It started to make sense. "And the reason mom and dad and Avery are talking in it is because the book made them like that to fit in?"

"Yes. I bet when we grow up, we're going to talk in English accents."

"I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Why are we babies?"

"The first chapter, it's when Harry is a baby, the letter said we were sucked into the books, now I guess we are."

"We're going to be Harry's age?"

"Well, if we're to gain his trust, I think we have to grow up with him."

"I just realized, we're in the 80's."

"I guess we're retro for now."

…

We went to bed that night knowing we were in Harry's world. What would that mean though, for us? Are we supposed to live our lives again, but with Harry? What about when he goes off to Hogwarts, what then? We're not magical.

…

We grew up with our surroundings. Riley was right. When we learned to talk, we had English accents; we barely recognized our own voices. We went to the same daycare as Harry and Dudley. Dudley was a big bully.

We kind of forgot who we were. We thought we were actually born in Britain. One time during our nap, the teacher told us she wanted to talk to us, which was weird.

When we were outside the room, the teacher looked kind of spacey. "Miss Ginder, are you all right?" I asked.

"Do you know who you are?" was all she answered. Weird.

"Miss Ginder?" Riley asked.

"I am not Miss Ginder at the moment."

"Who are you then?"

"You know me as the anonymous figure."

"Who?"

"I wrote a letter to you."

"I don't remember any letters."

"Think. You were 15, you got a letter, came to Britain."

"But we're not 15, we're 3."

That's when we realized we forgot who we were. It all came back. We weren't from Britain, we were from Canada.

"Wait a minute, I do remember you. You sent us here!"

"I wasn't the one who transported you here, that was all you, but yes I did send you here."

"You could have warned us we would change to fit in!"

"It was implied. Anyway, I suggest you go back to your world to refresh your memory, but this time write stuff you might forget on this paper before you come back. Once you do, you will not forget what you write on it in this world."

"O.k."

"Remember, to get back put your hands together and recite the spell Exitus Libro."

"Okay."

That was when Miss Ginder snapped out of it. "What am I doing out in the hallway? What are you doing out in the hallway?"

"We were just going back Miss Ginder."

"What's that you got there?"

"Just a piece of parchment."

"That we were going to use to draw a treasure map." Riley quickly added.

"You were playing with the blocks."

"We brought it from home; we've been planning on drawing it for days, on this piece of paper."

"Okay, if it's that important to you, just do not sleep with it during nap time."

…

After we were in the class, and nap time was over, I asked her. "Why did you say that this was our treasure map parchment?"

"I was afraid she would take it away, then how were we going to get it back?"

"Good point."

Riley folded the paper, and put it in her pocket (she was the only one wearing them.). Then we sneaked into the bathroom together when Miss Ginder wasn't looking. We put our hands together and said "Exitus Libro"

Everything started to swirl around us; I got so dizzy I went into blackout.


	3. The Girls who Followed the Boy who lived

**My Third Chapter! I'm on a roll! They won't be toddlers in this chapter, so I can say there is some promise. Again, R&R, No Flames, or you'll trap them in the Book.**

* * *

The Secret of the stone

Chapter 3

The Girls who followed the Boy who lived

Riley's POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw I was lying with my head on the table. We were back, or was it all just a dream? I checked my pocket, the paper was still there. It was all real!

I lifted my head up off the table. Amelia was still lying there. I nudged her and she slowly lifted her head off the table.

She looked at me and I obviously had a look in my eyes that said it was all real. To prove my point I shook the paper in front of her face. She then gained a look of shock in her eyes. "It was all real? We have to go back and live Harry's adventures? He almost died in those! What if we die? What if the paper doesn't work and we forget again, will we get another visit from the anonymous figure?"

"Slow down," I ordered. "The paper will work, it came from that world. I'm also pretty sure we'll see that anonymous figure again, we'll make another mistake. I think we do have to go back." I tried moving the book, it didn't budge. "I'm pretty sure the anonymous figure will do their best to protect us," I tried to reassure her.

"You mean the anonymous figure will follow us around?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I think they're as powerful as Dumbledore. I mean, they contacted us through a book for crying out loud, they made portals for us to cross. How much more powerful can they be?"

"Well, I hope you're right"

* * *

We spent the next hour getting a snack, and writing down what we didn't want to forget. First we wrote the exit and enter spells and the rules of how to use it. Next we wrote we are actually 15 year old girls from Canada. We wrote we came from a world where Harry Potter doesn't exist except in books and everything related to those 3 things. Now we were ready to continue back into the Harry Potter world.

We put our hands on the book and said, "The Magic begins, _Intra Libro." _The words of the first page of the second chapter flew off the page and circled all around us, swarming us. They flew around us so fast that I slipped into unconsciousness; you think that by now I would be able to stay awake during that.

* * *

All these images passed by in my head, like riding a bike, going to the fair, going to school for the first time, stuff like that. I even remembered some unfortunate summer days that were Dudley's birthday, and Amelia and I happened to be in the same place. Any day with Dudley is an unpleasant day. Fortunately, some of his birthdays we stayed around Mrs. Figg's house where Harry was. She'd invite us in too, but from the silent warnings Harry gave us, we decided not to go inside.

We lived on the end of the street Harry lived on; we were the only ones who ignored Dudley's threats at school and were nice to Harry, of course that made us socially neglected and always harassed by Dudley's gang. One time when Dudley and his gang were cutting in line in the cafeteria, I really didn't want Dudley to come near Amelia, Harry or me. When they reached me, Dudley was about to take my sandwich when it sort of jumped at him and the contents were splattered all over his face; the soup splashed off the lid and landed boiling all over Piers, and my chocolate milk exploded all over the rest of his gang. To top it off, the brownie I had, melted and splattered itself on Dudley's trousers, making him look like he had an accident. Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing for a moment, until Dudley regained himself and told the headmistress I threw my lunch at him. I was revoked of lunch privileges for 1 week, and had 2 weeks of detention.

Another time, we were trying to get Harry away from Dudley's gang. Amelia and I got separated; she managed to lead away the gang, while I hid Harry in a broom cupboard. I worried about her; she couldn't take them all on her own. When I found her she was alright. She said they had her cornered, but then they saw her shadow behind her, giving their faces looks of terror, and they ran away screaming 'monster'. She also mentioned when she turned around to look, her shadow was not doing what she was doing.

Another time, we were being chased by Dudley's gang. We knew that the only way we would lose them was if we split up. Harry went one way, and we went the other. We went and hid in a janitor's closet. Amazing, it was, when Dudley opened the door. We were in plain sight, but his determined face changed to disappointed as he told his gang we weren't in the closet.

* * *

I then opened my eyes. I was in bed and I was 11 years old. I looked around the room for the parchment; I found it under my pillow. I lazily got out of bed and checked the calendar. June 30th, Dudley's Birthday. Somehow I knew it was the birthday from the second chapter, and my family wasn't doing anything today.

I went to get dressed. I put on a peach shirt with puffed sleeves and burgundy shorts. After washing up, I woke up Amelia. "It's Dudley's 11th birthday." I said to inform her.

"What?" she replied groggily.

"Dudley's eleventh birthday today." I volleyed back.

"So, since when do you care?" She said pulling the blankets over her head.

"Since, it's the birthday from the second chapter, you know, 'The Vanishing Glass' the one where they go to the zoo, and we have to follow Harry, without letting him know."

"So, what do you want to do about it?"

"I guess we grab our bikes and go to the zoo." With that, Amelia sat bolt upright.

"You mean, where the boa constrictor will get released?"

"No, I mean the other zoo Harry goes to, of course the zoo where the boa constrictor gets released."

"Now I don't want to get up, wake me when that's over." she said, burying herself in her covers. I ripped them off of her.

"We have to, there will be consequences if we don't."

"Fine" Amelia muttered distastefully. She lost the battle and was coming with me.

* * *

After Amelia was dressed, washed up, and we both had eaten our breakfasts, we told our parents that me and Amelia wanted to go to the zoo, alone. They protested we should go as a family, but after a long fought out battle, we won the war. They reminded us to take enough money, and watch out for trouble and stuff like that. Then, after grabbing our money and our bikes, we pedaled to the zoo, and that was just about when the Dursleys left.

We struggled to keep up with them. We got ahead when the car stopped abruptly (probably Vernon yelling at Harry). We made it to the zoo before the Dursleys, to avoid getting spotted we hurried along. We've been to the zoo before, so we didn't pass by anything we didn't see before. We stopped near the reptile house, behind the statue. We kept lookout for the Dursleys, knowing to avoid them seeing us.

We got hungry. Unfortunately, we passed an ice cream stand and the restaurant and we didn't know where the Dursleys were, so we couldn't leave, for a chance we might run into them. "We are going to get head aches from hunger pains." Amelia complained.

"We'll just eat a really big snack after this, okay?" I reassured.

* * *

We continued waiting behind the statue, until we saw them coming. We hid behind the statue and scooted around it so they wouldn't see us. Once they were inside we followed them at a distance.

They didn't see us. It then came to the boa constrictor. We hid behind a trash can; this time, it wasn't pleasant. When most of the party left, Harry started to communicate telepathically with the snake, but we knew what they were talking about. When he started talking in parseltounge, it sounded like a bunch of hisses, but we knew what they were saying. Guess it's a plus when you read the book.

That's when Piers and Dudley came back, and pushed Harry out of the way. We knew what was coming, it was quite funny when they screamed and fell in the cage when the glass disappeared. The snake said it's thanks to Harry and left. It passed us, looking at us for a little bit, then went about it's business.

"We better get out of here." I said.

"Why? The snake's not going to come back." Amelia countered.

"Well, we're hungry, we're done, and they will probably be leaving soon."

We sneaked out of the reptile house, and nobody noticed we were there. We stopped by the restaurant, getting something to eat. We then pedaled home. When our parents asked us how the zoo was, we didn't tell them about us skipping lunch, or the snake being released. If we did they would never let us go anywhere again.

* * *

That night, I had strange dreams. I dreamt it was me instead of Harry as a baby, and it was my parents that were killed by Voldemort. Then it was me as Harry when he was a baby and Voldemort killed his parents. Why was I having this dream? I'm nothing like Harry Potter.

* * *

**What do ****_you_**** think the dream means? What were your thoughts on the chapter? Say in reveiws.**


	4. Our Letters Arrive

**This is probably annoying. This might be my last one today, I might add one more. Just to tell you, I'm not writing these super fast. I'm digging them out of my archives and editing them super fast. ****_Enjoy_****.**

* * *

The Secret of the Stone

Chapter 4

Our Letters Arrive

Amelia POV

Eventually, mom and dad found out about the release of the boa constrictor. We lied and said we didn't even know it happened. They believed us, but we weren't allowed to go back to the zoo alone incase something like that happened again.

Meanwhile in school, Dudley kept telling everyone on how Harry had commanded the snake to attack him and Piers. Harry may say he did that in the next book, but it didn't happen. They went up to me and Riley and said, "Don't think Harry's so nice now, do you?" Everyone waited for an answer. All we said was we didn't think Harry set the snake on Dudley and he was overexagerating from shock.

It was lonely when Harry wasn't there. When school was let out, we were giddy with glee, no more having to go near Dudley for at least three months. Of course Dudley's gang kept coming on the street, and we couldn't help Harry. The Dursley's wouldn't let us see Harry.

* * *

We wished we could go with Harry to Stonewall, but our parents were making us go to Dudley's school because it had a "higher education." We told them if they loved us, they would make us go to Stonewall with Harry and not to Smeltings with _Dudley._ We couldn't do anything about it though.

Soon, we were shopping for our uniforms. We went the same day as Dudley and the Dursleys; Riley and I hid from him, not wanting him to know we were going to his school. Our new school uniforms involved: long orange skirts, a frilly maroon long sleeve top, and a girl's boater. Riley thought she looked ridiculous. Girl's also had to wear ponytails, which Riley had a problem with because she has a nasty looking scar on the back of her neck and didn't know how she could hide it with a _ponytail._

"Dudley's going to make fun of me for this, I'm sure of it." She's been trying to hide it for so long.

"Don't worry Riley. If he laughs at it, I'll give him a scar."

"Don't get yourself in trouble because of my scar."

"It's not like you're the only one who has one." It's true. I have a big blotchy scar, that kind of looks like a cloud, on my shoulder. To hide it, I don't wear anything less then 2-hand long sleeves.

Our parents thought we looked very mature and lady like. They offered to hide Riley's scar with make-up. Riley didn't think it would work. Make-up doesn't stay on her very long.

Riley is okay with wearing the uniform, as long as it doesn't hide her personality. She doesn't like looking lady-like.

* * *

One morning, after listening to Riley plan how to hide her scar, we went down to breakfast. In the middle of eating, we heard the mail come through the letterbox.

"Riley, get the mail," said Dad, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Can't Avery get it?"

"He's still asleep."

"Can't mum get it?"

"I'm busy making breakfast."

"Can't you get it?"

"Why don't you want to get it, Riley?"

"I'll do it." I said in annoyance. Obviously, Riley did not feel like getting the mail today.

3 things were on the doormat: a bill and 2 letters for me and Riley! Our letters arrived, I guess we are magical in this world. They said as follows:

Miss Riley Thomson Miss Amelia Thomson

The Second Biggest Bedroom The Second Biggest Bedroom

8 Privet Drive **_AND_** 8 Privet Drive

Little Whinging Little Whinging

Surrey Surrey

I looked at the back. Hogwarts seals, heavy letters. These had to be our acceptance letters. "Hurry up, Amelia," Dad shouted. I walked back still looking at the letters in excitement. I gave Dad the bill and looked at Riley happily. She first looked at me confused, but then saw the letters in my hand and squealed with joy.

Mum and Dad heard the squeal, and looked at us. They saw we had letters. "Why so happy," They asked. We didn't exactly know what to do at that moment, but I thought since Lily's parents were okay with it, and Hermione's were okay with it, ours should be too, right?

I showed Dad the letter, his eyes widened after seeing the strange way they addressed us.

"They must be important, go on, open them," Dad said. We heeded his words. We opened the letters slowly, savoring the moment. We pulled out the letters and we took turns reading, I went first.

"HogwartsSchool of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Our parents didn't say anything, but that was when Avery came in. "What school of witchcraft and wizardry?" he questioned. Our parents sighed and told him we were reading very important letters, so he sat down to listen as well. Riley continued, "Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)"

"Dear Miss Thomson, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July," I read.

"Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Everyone was silent, until Avery asked the question, "They want you to be witches?" I responded with, "Actually, I think we are witches." Mum and Dad still remained silent. They stayed that way for a few minutes before saying "We need to talk about this, in private." We were ushered out without breakfast. I smelt burning; mum must have been too focused on this to notice.

We were all curious as to what they were discussing. Avery got to look through the keyhole, while Riley and I got to take turns with the crack between the door and the floor.

"Simon, I think this is real. They have a seal, they know where they sleep."

"They could have made that seal, and have been spying on us."

"All that for a joke, I've heard of witchcraft before Simon, they could have received visions of where they live, or they could have contacted them through dreams."

"Dora, you would believe in anything, wouldn't you."

"It does not seem reasonable, what if our girls really are witches, and we should give what's best for them."

"They'll be freaks, how many kids do you know that can do magic, none."

"The girls told me about some stuff that can't be explained, like Riley's exploding lunch, and that disappearing glass, and eleven years ago, Owls seemed to fly during the day time, and they mentioned owls in the letter. My girls are not dumb liars, if Amelia thinks they are witches, then they are probably witches, and if they say that glass just disappeared, it just disappeared." Dad didn't know what to say to that, then he responded. "We can't afford to send them to this school, we are already sending them to Smeltings."

That made my heart sink.

* * *

"This is so unfair! We didn't even want to go to Smeltings. We want to go to Hogwarts," exclaimed Riley. "We also wanted to go to Stonewall, but I guess we don't get what we want," I complained.

"But we are supposed to follow Harry, how are we supposed to do that if we don't go to Hogwarts."

"If the anonymous figure really wants us to go, then they'll get us out of this."

"I really do hope so," said Riley as she plopped onto her bed.

Just then, mum came in the room. She sat down at the foot of Riley's bed. "Girls, you've probably overheard your father and I discussing this school."

"Which we really want to go to, not Smeltings," I retorted.

"Anyway, we just think Smeltings would be a better school for you to go to."

"But we'd stand out, we'd be freaks if we don't go to this school," offered Riley.

"We don't even know how to get you your supplies; Smeltings is just an easier school to pay for."

"We know where to get the supplies and where to go to school," I argued.

"Is it anywhere near Surrey?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"See, we wouldn't want you so far away from home."

"We could come and visit, we'll write."

"How exactly are we to write to you, we don't even know how to use owls?"

"You just give them the letter and they fly off, they know how to find people."

"That still does not cover the payment; we don't have the currency they want, and I'm sure the school is very expensive." We didn't know what to say to that.

Yes, the money thing was a problem; we didn't even know how much it took to get to Hogwarts. I really do hope the anonymous figure could get us out of this one.

* * *

**Sorry about the abrupt stop, my birthday was the next day and well, I wanted to get it done. Remember, R&R, no flames.**


	5. Our Financer

The Secret of the Stone

Chapter 5

The Sponsor for our scholarship

Riley POV

I found it really unfair that we couldn't go to Hogwarts. I also found it unfair that we had to go to a school we didn't like because Mum and Dad accidently paid for us to go there instead of the school in our dreams. The anonymous figure could have made us rich so we could go, but no, they had to give us exactly what we already had.

The next day, after eating breakfast, I went to check the mail; more letters. Mum and dad said they were going to reply, saying we weren't going to Hogwarts, today. I just had to wait for the horror to happen.

After getting dressed, we heard a knock at the door. Amelia and I got to the door, and looked out the peephole. On the front step was a man. He had black hair and mustache, he didn't have any glasses. He wore a long, brown, trench-coat. We did not know this man, I wondered if mum and dad did.

We opened the door, and he smiled at us. "Riley, Amelia." he said beaming.

"Hello," we greeted back, being polite. (We didn't know this man, but apparently he knew about us.) Mum and Dad came to the door. What they said surprised us, "Hello, and who may you be." Mum and Dad obviously didn't know this person, so how would he know us. "Madam, Sir, May I introduce myself as Mr. Arthur Fedly. I am here to talk about Riley's and Amelia's acceptance to Hogwarts."

"Oh, good, we don't have to send it by owl. We've decided that we don't want to send them to Hogwarts."

"I insist that I come in and we discuss it, surely once I hear a good enough reason, I might change my mind or you might consider letting them go."

* * *

Mum and Dad let him in for some tea or coffee and they went to discuss our education in private. I found it unfair, it's our education we should be able to discuss it too. Meanwhile, we played in the yard, and I started to figure some things out.

"Do you really hope that Arthur guy will be able to convince mom and dad to let us go," Amelia asked me. "I hope so, anyway, about that Arthur guy. I've been thinking and I've noticed that his initials are A.F," I contoured

"So, what is so special about having those initials?"

"Who else do we sort of know that has those same initials?"

"Andy Figginbottom." I did a face palm.

"It's obvious, well at least to me, A.F, Arthur Fedly, and Anonymous Figure, are all the same person."

"You don't know that."

"Okay then, next time you see him, ask him how he knew it was us when he saw us."

"He obviously does magic."

"Tushay, I'll ask him then." Mum and Dad then came outside.

"Good news girls," proclaimed Dad, "You get to go to Hogwarts." We screamed and whooped for joy, but a pondering thought came to my head.

"Wait! What about paying for the scholarship and supplies," I asked.

"Oh, that nice man, Mr. Fedly is also a rich man, and is paying your supplies this year and the school is free." I started to give Amelia a look that said, 'told you so'. She returned it with a look that said 'yeah, right.'

"He's going to come by tomorrow and pick you up to go to London."

* * *

That night before we went to bed, I told Amelia, "I guess tomorrow, we dig the truth out of Arthur Fedly and see if he's the anonymous figure."

She replied with, "and get our books, supplies and our wands."

"Yes, that too." Tomorrow was a big day. We were finally allowed to go to Hogwarts, and tomorrow will be just taking a one more step towards it.

* * *

**Yippee! How will their day go tomorrow, will Reily discover the identitiy of the anonymous figure? R&R, No flames please.**


	6. The One Step Closer to Hogwarts

**This is a really ****_long_**** chapter, so it took me a while to write. I was also writing chapters to my other fanfictions. This is so going to totally wipe out the lame factor, if not, well I tried. I hope you are satisfied, sabrina-luna-potter. I might get a lot of reviews after this, I might get none at all. So no flaming, just R&R and enjoy please.**

* * *

The Secret of the stone

Chapter 6

The One Step Closer to Hogwarts

Amelia POV

I was afraid of waking up the next morning, fearing it might be all been a dream and we weren't going to Hogwarts. '_It felt so real though'_ I told myself. I felt Riley shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, just a crack. There was Riley telling me I better get up or she would kick me out of bed. I replied stating if she did that, I would do it back to her.

I asked her if Arthur Fedley visiting us was all a dream. She answered by saying it couldn't have been, for she was there, and she was still going to prove that Arthur Fedley was the anonymous figure. I figured that fact impossible, last time we saw them they possessed a girl, I think it would be weird if a guy possessed a girl; of course, Tom possessed Ginny in book 2.

I got up and dressed in my blue blouse and blue-jean skirt. I was in a _blue_ mood, so after brushing I pulled my hair in a ponytail with a blue elastic. Unfortunately I didn't have any blue shoes and I didn't want to clash, so I ended up wearing white stockings to go with my white shoes.

Riley decided to wear something a little more casual. She was wearing a red hair band, a white t-shirt, and blue-jean clam-diggers. She also wore red socks with her black sneakers.

After we were all dressed and ready for the day, we went to the kitchen for breakfast. In the middle of it, we heard a knocking at the door. I knew it was Arthur Fedley. Avery, who was already up, answered the door. From the kitchen, we could Avery at the door.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Fedley."

"And you must be Avery." At that moment, Mum and Dad came to the door.

"Good morning Mr. Fedley. The Girls are just finishing their breakfast, why don't you come inside."

"I'd be delighted to." He came into the kitchen, and took a seat.

"Girls, before we go buy your things, we have to stop by the bank."

"And what will you be stopping by the bank for," asked Dad.

"Oh, I am just putting some money into their vault so they can pay for the rest of their years at Hogwarts."

"That is very generous of you," stated our mother.

* * *

After Breakfast, we bid our parents farewell for the day, and we got into his car, and set off for London. I was amazed for most magic folk don't know how to drive.

"You know how to drive, Mr. Fedley," I asked.

"Yes, you see I am a Muggle-born, myself." That is when Riley popped the question.

"Mr. Fedley, are you the anonymous figure that keeps contacting us?" There was silence for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Yes, I am the one and only anonymous figure. That is how I knew who you were and what was happening."

"Yes, told you so," spat Riley at me.

"Of course, this is a disguise, this is not who I really look like."

"Ha, I told you so," I spat back.

"I should let you know, this is not possession. It is polyjuice, my friend let me transform into him so I could take you to Diagon Ally. I should also let you know, you are never going to meet this person, so you can't question them to find out who I am."

"Drat," exclaimed Riley. I bet that is what she was thinking of doing. Then something dawned on me.

"Is that why this is the only year you are taking us to Diagon Ally, so we don't find out who you are?"

"That is correct. Do not think of me too harshly, now is not the right time to tell you who I am. You will learn some other day."

As we were getting closer to London, Riley spoke up.

"Why wouldn't our parents let us go to Hogwarts in the first place? Couldn't you just convince them with magic?"

"I will not be a witch or wizard who takes away a person's free will. It's an unforgivable curse and you should know that."

"But you did take away a person's free will, back when we were 3," I confirmed.

"That wasn't the Imperius curse, and I did it in a way to communicate with you, so I didn't get into much trouble with the ministry."

With that, we pulled up to the leaky cauldron. I suddenly remembered we didn't get any letters this morning.

"Arthur," I thought it would be polite to address him by his fake name, rather then anonymous figure. "Did you contact the school?"

"Of course I did. Someone needed to tell them you were going, and your parents do not even know how to use owls." Meanwhile, Riley was reading her list of all necessary books and equipment.

We walked through the leaky cauldron; I felt a slight sting on my right shoulder, while Riley was rubbing the back of her neck. Arthur looked concerned. We then made it out into the small, walled court yard.

"Now watch carefully girls," said Arthur, before he started counting the bricks. "3 up and 2 across, think you can remember that."

"If not, we'll write it on this," said Riley, pulling out the remember sheet. Arthur paused for a moment, and then he spoke quickly.

"You have to promise you will not use that sheet to cheat on tests at Hogwarts or anywhere across the Portal."

"Why," asked Riley.

"Just do it."

"Alright, we promise we won't cheat with it. We won't cheat at all," we said.

"Good." With that he tapped the brick 3 times. Then the brick wriggled and within it grew a hole that grew into a large archway. We soon faced the wonders of Diagon ally.

"Whoa," we gaped in amazement. We stepped through and it closed behind us.

* * *

We passed all the stores, but Arthur hurried us along, we had to keep ahead of Harry, who wasn't here yet. After passing the goblin at the entrance who bowed to us, we stopped, and took turns reading the poem at Gringotts:

"Enter stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed," Started Riley

"For those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn," I continued

"So if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours."

"Thief, you have been warned, Beware, of finding more than treasure there." 2 goblins then bowed us in, and then we were in Gringotts. Arthur went up to a goblin at the counter, with us close behind.

"I'd like to open a safe, and deposit some money for the Thomsons.

"Very well, I will have a goblin find you a vault," said the goblin. "Griphook!" Griphook? That was the goblin that took Harry to his vault. Does that mean he'll remember us in book 7 as well, or will we be there?

We followed Griphook to the tunnels. Once we were in the cart we zoomed past all the vaults, _so fast_, I wanted to hurl my breakfast. I gave up in seeing what directions we were going.

We finally stopped next to a vault. I felt really dizzy, so did Riley. It was vault 785. Easy to remember, same number as our house in the other world. I also knew that we were somewhat close to the vault the stone was in. _No use going to find it_, I thought.

Griphook opened the vault, and Arthur grabbed a large bag, filled with gleaming gold, silver, and bronze, from his robe and dropped it into the vault.

"There's more where that came from," proclaimed Arthur. With that, we left the vault.

* * *

As we were leaving Gringotts, we saw Hagrid and Harry coming down the street.

"Oh no, we can't let Harry see us," panicked Riley.

"What do we do," I asked.

"Just keep your heads down, they probably won't notice you," ordered Arthur.

We kept our heads down, and luckily, they didn't notice us. Arthur then decided we head to Madam Malkin's for robes, while he would go get us something for our upset stomachs.

We walked into Madam Malkin's. Madam Malkin was really short, dressed all in some sort of purple, and she smiled when she saw us.

"Are you here for Hogwarts?" before we could speak she told us she had a whole bunch of other students already, and had us hop up onto stools to be fitted. She slipped long robes over our heads to be fitted, then started pinning it to our lengths. In the middle of our fittings, guess who walked in the room, none other then Draco Malfoy himself.

We knew what he thought about Muggle-borns, so I whispered to Riley not to say anything about our heritage. Luckily, the guys were fitted in another part of the store. We left without a word once we were finished. Arthur was there with some ice cream, Chocolate for Riley and raspberry for me.

Seeing Malfoy made me wonder what house I would end up in. I wasn't that ambitious, so not Slytherin. I was a hard worker, and intelligent, creative, I'm not sure if I was fair though. I did have a little courage, when it came to getting something done.

What about Riley? She was intelligent and creative, like me. I'm not sure if she is fair or hardworking, she might be ambitious, and what about bravery? Whenever I see Riley scared, she _usually_ runs away. She has stood up for herself though.

* * *

Next we went to get our books at Flourish and Blotts. We were amazed at the huge variety of books. Luckily, most of the books did not have pictures, so they did not freak Riley out.

"What else do we have to get," I asked Riley. Riley read the list.

"Okay, we each have the uniform for first years, which is: sets of plain work robes (black), 2. One plain pointed hat (black), 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), and 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). We also have the name tags needed. We have the set books. We each have a copy of: The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, a History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, a Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. Now all we need is the other equipment, which includes: 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, and 1 set of brass scales for the each of us. We may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad."

"Let's go get your cauldron, next," said Arthur.

* * *

We soon had gotten all other equipment, and some basic potion ingredients. Arthur then asked us if we wanted to bring an animal to Hogwarts. That gave us a moment of thought. I didn't want to bring a toad; I had to decide between a cat and an owl. I thought owls could be real noisy, and birds are hard to get along with, but you could cuddle a cat.

"I want a cat," I said.

"I want an owl," Said Riley.

"What?" we both said at the same time.

"Actually, I think it is a good idea if at least one of you has an owl. That way I can send messages to you, and you can contact your family easier," said Arthur.

* * *

We were then off to the magical creatures store for my cat. I settled for a brown mackerel tabby cat (With Riley's remarks of what the cat's favorite food will be.) I decided to call him Sammy, for that was the first thing that came to my mind. We then headed to the owl emporium for Riley's owl. I had to wait outside, for Sammy might agitate the owls, or the other way around.

After a little bit, Riley came out with a cage and inside was an owl covered in brown feathers, (She told me it was a tawny owl). She said she thought it was cutest thing. She even thought its call was cute, which was a short little ee-a. It didn't sound like an owl to me. I teased her about the name, saying she was probably going to call it Tawny. She informed me it was a boy owl, and, in fact, she was going to call it Rowling(r-owl-ing), from J.K Rowling. I told her it's pronounced _rolling, _but she was keeping the name.

"Now all you need are wands. I trust you can get these by yourselves," Stated Arthur.

"You're not coming with us," I asked.

"You are 15 on the inside, you can handle this yourself."

"I bet he's just trying to get away, so we won't get closer to guessing who he is," whispered Riley to me.

"Have fun, girls. Meet you at the leaky cauldron." As he was walking away, Riley said to me, "I bet he slips away every once in a while to take his Polyjuice."

"Why are you so caught up on this," I asked her.

"Because I really want to know who this guy is." She'd be great as a Ravenclaw.

"Let it go, he said today is not the day we were going to find out."

"But it would be great if I figured it out before I was told the answer. I have been trying to decipher this guy all through the shopping trip."

"You mean all those times when it looked like you were reading the list, you weren't!"

"Half of that is true. Sometimes I was reading the list. You know I'm an organized person."

"Have you figured it out yet?" I have to admit, I wanted to know as well.

"No, not really, not many leads, except the anonymous figure and Dumbledore know each other."

"Darn it. I guess we'll have to wait. Because there is no use in questioning the headmaster, he won't tell us."

* * *

The shop looked older then it did in the movie. When we walked inside, there was a tinkling of a bell, and then we waited for Mr. Ollivander.

We were then greeted by the man himself. "Hello, and who may you be. Muggle-born I assume?"

"Yes," I answered softly. "I'm Amelia Thomson and this is my sister Riley."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Now, what are your wand arms?"

"I'm right handed," I simply said.

"I'm not really sure," replied Riley. "My Mum says either one works for me, but I write with my right hand."

"Now hold out your arms," he instructed. He then measured us: finger to shoulder, wrist to shoulder, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around the head. While he was measuring, he told us that the cores in the wands were very powerful, and they included unicorn hair, dragon heartstring and phoenix feathers. He told us no two wands are the same, just like the creatures the cores come from, and only one wand would work perfectly for us.

He started finding wands for us as the tape measure started measuring the length between our nostrils. He told the tape measure that was enough, and started with the wands. He gave me an Ashwood, 7 inches, durable, dragon heartstring, while he gave Riley a vine wood, 11 inches, unicorn hair and springy. We felt foolish with them, looked kind of silly waving them around. He took them away.

He then gave me a mahogany, 8 ½ inches, unicorn hair, swishy, while he gave Riley one that was Ebony, 12 inches, dragon heartstring, and quite whippy. Riley split a chair and I made some boxes fly off the shelves.

He finally finished us off, by giving me an oak, 9 ¼ inches, phoenix feather, pliable, while he gave Riley a maple, 13 inches, phoenix feather, nice and supple. I felt a certain warmth in my fingers, a wind gushed around me, and golden sparks shot out of mine. The same thing was happening to Riley, except her sparks were Red.

Mr. Ollivander looked like he was pondering something. "Strange, very strange," he muttered. I thought Harry's was the only one that was strange.

"Sorry sir, but what's strange," asked Riley. He fixed us with a stare.

"I remember every wand I ever sold, every single wand. It so happens that the same phoenix supplied the feather for both your wands. Not only that, but this phoenix, so happens to be the sibling of the phoenix, who supplied the feather for he-who-must-not-be-named." I could have expected that, but Riley was in shock, like she _didn't_ expect that to happen. We paid for our wands, and left the shop, not knowing what this means or what to think.

* * *

"Why did we get these wands," asked Riley as we headed back to the leaky cauldron.

"Maybe we just got them for protection, or to feel how Harry feels."

"Really, because the anonymous figure said they weren't going change the course of how things go, they were letting it be like we lived here, so wouldn't we be normal?"

"Well, we did come from another place."

"No, there is probably another reason why we're here, and I'm going to get my answers." Riley started running toward the leaky cauldron.

"Riley, cut it out," I called after her. I ran to catch up with her.

* * *

We rushed into the leaky cauldron, and there was Arthur, having a nice bowl of stew. He had the rest of our stuff. Riley headed straight toward his table; and I tried to hold her back.

When she got there she tried to be as subtle as possible, at first. "Hello, _Fedley_, enjoying your stew?"

"Yes, it is rather nice and…" She slammed her hands on the table.

"ALL RIGHT, FEDLEY! I'M GETTING RIGHT TO THE POINT! WHAT IS THE _REAL_ REASON WE'RE HERE?!" She got some attention from some onlookers. I heard them mutter 'Muggle-born' like they had seen it all before.

"Keep your voice down, and what exactly do you mean?" Arthur whispered.

"I mean, what is the real reason we are in this world?" Riley whispered back.

"Why are you asking? I already told you the reason."

"If you '_found us_', out of nowhere, just ordinary fans to do the job, then why are our wands special?" She said, showing him her wand.

"Oh, I see. I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this." Do what? What was he going to do to us? "Sit down girls." I nervously did what he said. "You are not in here just to do a simple errand, in fact Hedwing isn't even Harry's; he's mine."

"I knew it! I mean, who would jump into danger to give someone their owl!" exclaimed Riley.

"I figured you 2 would." said Arthur.

"Hey," I complained. Sure, we were fangirls, but not that big of fangirls.

"So why are we here?" asked Riley.

"I sent Hedwing to find you, because you really are Muggle-borns."

"What?" We both gaped at the same time.

"Yeah, some of the only few, I thought you deserved an education."

"There has got to be more then that." demanded Riley.

"There are dark forces that mean to kill you."

"Ha, good one!" I laughed, and then I noticed he wasn't laughing. "Wait, you're serious? Why would they want to kill us?"

"No one really knows the reason, all they know is it has something to do with your scars." I immedatly clenched my shoulder, while Riley went for the back of her neck. "You don't know how you got those scars, but everyone knows a scar like that only comes when you get laid with a curse."

"How come we didn't get affected," I asked. No one in our family has died out of the blue, not even any of our friends.

"Like I said, no one really knows the reason. I was hoping to protect you, and have you find some answers, while you help Harry on his adventures."

"Why," asked Riley.

"Because the only other one to get a scar like those is Harry Potter, and you 3 seem to have some sort of connection."

"Not like a Horcrux, right," I asked.

"No, no, defiantly not to Harry; What I mean is, you became friends with Harry, even though Harry thought it was impossible. You didn't even let Dudley's threats worry you, and seeing that, I saw a bond spark. You are apart of something great, and magical."

"So basically we are the girls who lived," I suggested

"Or the girls connected to the boy who lived," Riley said.

"No, you are more like, 'The girls who were meant to survive'," Arthur concluded.

* * *

The drive home was in silence. He dropped us off with all our stuff. Then he gave us our tickets for the train ride. "Here are your tickets. I will supply more money into your vault. Now don't use the sheet to cheat, and don't let Harry see you at the train station."

"Yes, we know," I said, and then we said simultaneously, "Only let Harry see us at the Sorting ceremony."

"I'll be watching you," he said as he left. Usually that would be creepy, but it actually gave me a bit of comfort.

* * *

**So, was that long or what? I think all my chapters in this are going to be longer then usual, so please don't complain for the wait, even of I'm looking off the book for help, it's going to take some time to what will actually happen. So, stay tuned.**


	7. The Train Ride

**This chapter is shorter because I didn't want to copy the Book. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Secret of the Stone

Chapter 7

The Train Ride

Riley POV

Getting home, we were attacked by Avery with questions; mom and dad wanted to hear about our trip as well, so we told them all about our trip. We told them we'd be keeping our wizard money in a bank ran by goblins, we told them about all the different sorts of books there were at Flourish and Blotts, we showed them our equipment, books and wands, then introduced us to our pets. They showed more affection to Sammy then to Rowling, even when I told them this would be how we would communicate with them. They wondered if cats could deliver messages as well, I told them only owls could do that. I told Rowling I still cared for him.

During the next month, Avery asked if we could show him some magic, we told him we couldn't use magic outside of school or unless in self defense until we were 17, He didn't really like that; other then that we packed all our clothes for the year. I was just so exited to finally be going Hogwarts in 1 month, I couldn't stop smiling and Amelia was dancing in her seat.

Soon it came upon the day to go to kings cross station, but when we told our parents what platform we were getting on, they gave us puzzled looks.

"There is no such thing as platform 9 ¾," explained Dad, he was always the logical one.

"There is a portal to the platform in between the platforms 9 and 10," Amelia explained. Luckily, we knew this stuff. Our heavy trunks filled with all our clothes, pamper stuff, and school supplies were loaded in the back trunk. Rowling and Sammy got to be in the car with us.

We arrived at kings cross half past 10, which was also when the Dursleys arrived. We had to be careful Harry didn't see us. We slowly got out of the car after Harry was in the station, and we slowly loaded our trunks on our trolleys and slowly entered the station. Dad and Avery thought we were nervous, while Mum thought we were savoring the moment. She told us if we kept savoring the moment, we might miss the train.

We really hoped that Harry wouldn't see us, so we decided to say goodbye to our family early.

"We can take care of ourselves from here," proclaimed Amelia.

"We want more time with you before you make it to the platform," explained Mum.

"You'll see us at Christmas."

"That's in 4 months," complained Avery.

"We'll write," I comforted.

"We'll still want to see you in person," explained Mum, giving us a hug.

"Goodbye, Mum," we cried, hugging her back.

"Goodbye girls, we'll miss you," she replied.

"I'll miss you too," dad said and came in for the hug.

"Fill me in on any magical creatures you come across," Avery demanded as he hugged us "Because I don't want to miss out."

"_I'll miss you_," he whispered to us.

"We will miss all of you, goodbye," we called off as we headed for the platform. We watched them leave the station and drive off. We checked the time, 20 minutes until the train left the station. We hurried to the platform, and there was Harry watching the Weasleys. We stayed hidden until Harry had gone through; we checked the time again, 5 minutes. We had to hurry.

After Ron had gone through, we asked if we could go before them, they obliged. I went first, with Amelia closely behind me. We hurried to the train, quickly glancing at the wondrous sights around us. Once on the train, we found a compartment near the front of the coach. Our trunks were really heavy, luckily, someone stopped to help us out.

As the train left the station, I couldn't help but keep thinking, here we go to Hogwarts. To pass the time, Amelia and I played eye-spy, took comments of the country-side, we passed, and started guessing what house we would be in. I know me and Amelia are not ambitious people, and I wouldn't consider myself intelligent enough to get in through the Ravenclaw door, I'm not sure if I treat people fairly, but I'm not a hard worker. I really hoped I would be in Gryffindor, for I like red, lions, and plus great wizards are from that house, but I don't consider myself brave. What if my friends were in danger, Amelia? Well if that was the case, I'd definitely gain the courage to go and save them, Amelia especially.

When the trolley came around we used some of the money the Anonymous figure gave us to buy a 2 of everything, we didn't want to miss out on anything. So we spent the next little bit trying the snacks, but being careful to save room for dinner.

We tried the every flavor beans, I only had five. I had zucchini, wood, apple, bread, and orange, while Amelia claimed she had chocolate, grape, iron, boogey, and licorice. The Pumpkin Pastie tasted a little like pumpkin pie, I offered up my gum to Amelia, and after a long struggle, I caught my chocolate frog to eat it. For the cards, I got Dumbledore, and Amelia got Agrippa. The moving pictures didn't really surprise us.

Neville came around asking if we have seen his toad, we replied with a no, and then shortly later we did the same thing as Hermione. We tried to keep our calm around the characters, or else they would think we were insane. After seeing Hermione, we decided to change into our robes.

After a while of eating a few more beans, playing eye spy, and guessing how much more time we had on the train, Malfoy and his gang passed, luckily, they still didn't know we were muggle-born.

Soon, a voice echoed we had 5 minutes, and to leave our stuff on the train. We were half exited, half nervous, soon we would be at Hogwarts, and be sorted. Sorting sort-of defines who you are.

When we arrived, we were the first off the platform. We kept ourselves hidden under our cloaks, so Harry wouldn't see us. We heard Hagrid calling for the first years to follow him. We had to walk along a narrow path, I kept close to Amelia. At the boats, Hogwarts was in view, it really was grand.

We were riding with someone, who I guessed was Seamus, and someone who I guess was Luna. Going across the lake, I was tempted to stick my hand in, but remembered there was a giant squid in it.

We decked when we reached the cliff, then Neville found his toad. We followed Hagrid up the steps to the castle.

* * *

**Suspension, what house will they go in, of course you can probably guess. Next chapter, they don't hide form Harry anymore, how will he react? Stay tuned to find out.**


	8. Being Sorted

**BIG CHAPTER! It's always Amelia that gets the big ones. So They get sorted, The sorting is based on me and my sister's test on pottermore. It's not completely true, I changed it a little to match the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Secret of the Stone

Chapter 8

Being Sorted

Amelia POV

This was it; we were going to be sorted! We will finally find out where we belong! I was so exited I had to contain myself, so we wouldn't be exposed. Meanwhile, Riley was so nervous she was barely breathing.

She told me she didn't want to get into Raven claw because she was afraid she would be like Neville and wouldn't be able to open the door. It's a silly reason not to want to be in Raven claw. Of course, it could be a lot of stress, everyone expecting you to have all the answers.

I was calming her down as the door swung open and there stood a witch, who did not look like McGonagall from the movie. She looked younger, with black hair. She still had the same expression as McGonagall did.

Hagrid passed us off to McGonagall, and we entered the entrance hall. It was so huge. We heard the rest of the school nearby. Riley shuddered. "That sounds like a whole lot more people then could fit in our auditorium back home."

Riley performed plays before; she's never had the jitters, at least around me. Maybe it was all these people making her nervous, plus the fact we were in the _Harry Potter_ world.

We were stuffed in a chamber where we rather uncomfortable. We were so squished together, I was afraid we'd get noticed. Professor McGonagall welcomed us to Hogwarts and told us we would be sorted and our house would be like our family. I just hoped I wouldn't get separated from my real family.

She told us about the four houses and the point system. Even though we were good kids, I knew Riley and I were going to deduct some points in our years here. She then told us the sorting ceremony would begin in a moment.

The students were trying to make themselves look presentable, which made wonder how I looked, and did the same. I tried to flatten my frizz, while Riley was pressing and combing her hair for tangles. I tried to reassure her one last time.

"Riley, it's going to be all right, no matter what house we're in."

"Easy for you to say, everybody in the whole school is going to know who we are, even Harry." That's right; the stories are going to change soon.

"Well, then he'll know, like the whole school. It's normal."

"I'm also going to have a talk with the sorting hat, and find out who I am. Finding out who you are is every teenager's goal."

"You are technically a teenager."

"I know, it's a big moment for me."

"It is for both of us."

Someone screamed behind us. We saw the ghosts coming through the walls, and we screamed. If you saw a real ghost for the first time, you'd act the same way. After our short scream we got used to it.

The ghosts were talking about how bad a ghost peeves was, I'm glad we didn't run into him yet. The fat friar acknowledged us, whished us to be in Hufflepuff, which I had a feeling I might be in. McGonagall then returned and shooed him away, saying that they were ready for us to be sorted. The ghosts left wall opposite, and we formed a line for McGonagall.

We followed McGonagall to the great hall. When we entered, everyone was looking at us. Maybe Riley was right, and this was a reason to be nervous.

I always imagined walking in the great hall; it was exhilarating to really be there. They turned us to face the students, which made me wonder how the sorting was actually going to work. At least Riley was smiling, oh wait, Riley smiles whenever she's nervous in front of a large crowd. Hermione was talking about how the ceiling was bewitched, so I took a glance up and saw a starry night with candles floating in the air. They did a really good job at bewitching the ceiling.

McGonagall placed a stool in front of us. So it was the opposite of the movie, where they weren't facing the other students and the stool was placed in front of the teachers. She got out a hat that might have been worn by a beggar wizard, and only had a few years left. It's more raged then the one in the movie, which looked like part of a Halloween costume. Instead of a fold in the hat talking, a rip started singing.

After the hat was done singing and the applause died down, McGonagall told us when she called our name, we would be sorted. Riley and I were going to be after Hannah, the Patail twins, Susan, Cho, Luna, Seamus, Neville, Justin, Dean, Maleficent, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione and Harry. Pretty much the last ones before Ron, It was going to be a while. I would be going first!

I held Riley's hand while we waited. Riley looked at me puzzled, like she was thinking '_Why are we holding hands?_' she then got a look of realization and turned to watch the ceremony, she must've realized I was going first.

* * *

We had at least one of every house before Hermione got sorted. When she did, we heard Ron groan, and remembered he didn't want her in his house at first, which would most likely be Gryffindor. When it came to Harry being sorted, everyone was silent. Even though we couldn't hear it, we knew what the conversation between Harry and the hat was. When it shouted Gryffindor, the room went ecstatic. When Fred and George shouted, 'We got potter! We got potter!" Riley and I just laughed. Some people looked at us puzzlingly.

* * *

Pretty soon after that, after Dean was sorted into Gryffindor, McGonagall called out the name, "Thomson, Amelia." I took in a breath of air, it was my turn. I looked around the room, my eyes locked with Harry's for a moment, they were wide, and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw Riley, our secret was out. He knew we were going to school with him.

I slowly let go of Riley's hand, and slowly walked to the stool where the sorting hat lay.

I sat on the stool, unlike I did in the other world, my legs were crossed and my back was straight. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. I waited. I heard a little voice in my ear, I was glad the conversation was just between us.

"Strange, something tells me you're not supposed to be here, but you will be sorted, none the less." It knew someone was messing with fate. Would that effect its decision?

"Oh, another world, is it? That won't stop me from deciphering you. Hmm, seems you're smart, with potential, but you're very fair and loyal, so where to put you? Raven claw or Hufflepuff?" That's when a thought occurred to me, Riley wasn't as hard-working as I was. It was improbable she would be a Hufflepuff, she would be all alone.

"It seems you care about your sister. You want to protect her and stand by her side, its very clear of where I am to put you now, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

I was happy, I was brave! But did I want to be brave? I realized Riley was cowardly and cautious and most likely end up in Raven claw, where she would be like Neville and wouldn't be able to open the door, she'd be alone! I started to scream in my head to be anything but Gryffindor, but alas, McGonagall removed the hat from my head.

I got up and started to walk to the Gryffindor table, which was a table apart from Slytherin then in the movie. When entering, Gryffindor had the right window view, while Slytherin was in the middle, opposite side. unlike the movie. It would be hard for Malfoy to sneer at Harry from that distance. At least I would be sitting next to Riley, since we were next to Raven claw. I could give her hints to how to open the door.

I looked back at Riley; she was smiling, like she couldn't be any prouder. Meanwhile I was ashamed to be going into Gryffindor. I know it sounds weird, but that's what I was feeling at the time.

I sat across from Harry. McGonagall called Riley's name, and she went to sit on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Amelia, I didn't know...," he started.

"Shhh."

"What are you…?"

"I'll talk to you later; I want to know what house Riley gets into."

"But all there is to see at the moment is a hat sitting on her head." I didn't want to miss what got called out, whenever that may be. What was going on in there?

* * *

(Riley POV)

For some reason, Amelia looked like she was worried about me. It's not like we would end up in different houses, would we? She should be happy she's in Gryffindor. I went to sit on the stool when my name was called. The hat was placed on my head; I waited for the hat to speak.

"Hmm, a lot like your sister. I hope my decision is not a disappointment." That made me confused, why wouldn't she want to be in Gryffindor?

"A lover of Gryffindor I see, of course you are very difficult to place. You wish to prove yourself, you have a cunning mind, witty, very creative, you are kind, loyal, lack incentive of work though, where to put you though?" I realized the hat did not say courage, figured as much, as I always run away. I did not want to end up in raven claw, or slytherin. I defiantly did not want to be in slytherin, anything but slytherin.

"I also see an inner courage; yes this is truly a brave heart. True you cannot belong to Ravenclaw or slytherin, so I should put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

WHAT! I don't believe it, I'm really brave. This is amazing. The hat was removed from my head, and I got up and rushed to the table. Amelia looked like the happiest person in the world.

* * *

(Amelia POV)

I can't believe it, Riley is a Gryffindor. I'm sorry I ever doubted her. Now I don't have to be separated from her, this is great!

Riley sat down beside me. She was smiling, she did love Gryffindor.

"Hello Harry," she said.

"I did not expect you 2 to be witches," he exclaimed.

"And we did not expect you to be famous," I lied.

* * *

When Ron was sorted, he collapsed into a chair next to Harry's.

"Ron, these are my friends from the muggle world."

"So, you knew Harry before he knew he was famous?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, to us it doesn't matter if he's famous or not, he's Harry," proclaimed Riley, even though we were always fan-girling on the inside, because we knew he was famous.

* * *

After Zaibini, Blaise was sorted; Dumbledore said his odd few words, food appeared on the plates and Harry asked if Dumbledore was mad.

I grabbed a roast chicken wing, a pork chop, a sausage, and some chips (French fries), and then poured on the gravy. Riley was giving me a look that said _you should get some vegetables._ What was she, my mother? I gave her a look that argued I already had chips.

I saw she had a chicken leg, a pork chop, a lamb chop, some Yorkshire pudding, chips, a sausage, peas, carrots, a roast potato and a boiled potato, gravy for potatoes, and ketchup for her chips. She told me she wanted to try as much as possible.

Harry and Ron were talking to Sir Nicolas. Lucky were paying attention to our food, he let his head go on hinge.

Riley and I are smart eaters. When we know we are staring to get full, and there is dessert, we stop eating. Luckily we had already tried a little of all the food on our plate when desserts appeared.

I grabbed a scoop of strawberry, vanilla, butterscotch and cookies and cream ice cream, a slice of apple pie and some strawberries. Meanwhile, Riley was trying a little bit of everything. A scoop from each pudding, a scoop of all the ice creams I like, plus chocolate and Neapolitan, a slice of apple pie, a chocolate éclair, and a scoop of jelly.

Everyone was talking families and lessons, while Riley and I were stuffing our faces.

We were just finishing our cookies and cream ice cream, when it happened. Just when Harry got a pain in his scar, I got a pain in mine and Riley hers.

"Are you all right?" asked Ron.

"We're fine," said Riley.

"Yeah, just cramps," I concluded.

"At the same time," he asked.

"It's a twin thing," Riley smiled.

"Okay," he said, returning to his conversation. That was funny, I mean, Harry gets a pain in his scar when we get pains in ours. Arthur did say people were out to kill us, and we were connected to Harry, does that mean we will experience his pain as well?

* * *

After the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore went over the rules and notices for this year. No one knew why third floor corridor on the right side was forbidden, except us.

We then sang the school song, I to a festival tune, Riley to a choir ensemble tune.

* * *

We followed Percy to the staircases. We realized we would have to climb these staircases for years. We were very sleepy as we trudged on, until peeves started throwing walking sticks at Percy. It was fun to watch until we were swooped at. We were warned about peeves.

When we were outside the portrait hole, Riley got out the forget-me-not parchment (as we took to calling it.) She wrote the password down, so we wouldn't forget it, and then we followed Percy into the Gryffindor common room. It was amazing to be in there.

Percy directed us to our dormitory. With our trunks already up, I pet Sammy good night, pulled on my pajamas', and went to bed.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, maybe because I was bloated. I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard Riley muttering to herself. She was crying, and saying "Leave me alone," and "Please don't." What could she be dreaming about?

* * *

**OOOH! Unfortunatly you never find out what she's dreaming about, sorry. Anyway, when me and my sister took the test I got Gryffindor, while she got Hufflepuff, like the Patail Twins. What happens next... Stay tuned to find out.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Riley:Gee, you didn't think I would get into Gryffindor. Thanks Sis. **

**Amelia:To be fair, I didn't know about the hidden courage. Sorry. :(**

**Riley: It's okay, I forgive you. :)**

**Amelia: Thanks Ri. :)**

**Riley: Hey everybody reading this, don't forget to reveiw.**

**Amelia: See you next chapter!**


	9. Lessons

**Sorry I took so long, I had school. Anyway, Riley gets a long chapter. Yay! Enjoy.**

* * *

The Secret of the Stone

Chapter 9

Lessons

Riley POV

Finding the classrooms was hard for the first few days. Sometimes we followed Harry, and that just got us more lost. The rest of the times Amelia would ask someone how to get there and I would right it down on the forget-me-not sheet. That sheet was very long.

It had enough room for me to write down all the tricks Hogwarts has, so we could be ready for them.

The ghosts still shocked us every once and a while, but we didn't scream again. Peeves sure was annoying though; he dropped a wastepaper basket on my head on the third day of classes, on the fourth day, he pulled a rug from under Amelia's feet, and on the fifth, he pelted us both with pieces of chalk. Some of the things he did I was used to already so it wasn't that bad.

One day when I overslept and I didn't know the way to my class yet, I followed Harry and Ron. It was a time where they got lost on the third floor, and caught by filch trying to pry open the door of the right side corridor, so I got in trouble too. We were saved by Quirrell who was passing by, which gave me a sting in my scar.

You want to know what my scar looks like. Fine, I'll tell you, but it's embarrassing. It looks like a spark and a flame. I could feel pain in either part of it; the first time was in both, the second was in the spark, and now it was just in the flame, and the flame was bigger then the spark, so it hurt more.

They asked me if I was alright, and again I told them it was a cramp in the neck. They asked how I got so many cramps; I just said it was probably because I crane my neck a lot. I didn't want them to know about my scar, so if I was a girl who got a lot of neck cramps so be it.

* * *

Learning the lessons would be hard, if I was in school when I opened the book. I didn't need to remember anything from school. I, being an intelligent person for my time, am very smart. I would be a great raven claw, except the door would be a downer to my self-esteem. When it comes to remembering things all I have to do is repeat them over and over and over, and they get stuck in my head.

History, was boring, but we managed to write down every little date and person. Professor Flitwick was exited to have twin Gryffindors in his class, but even more exited to have Harry Potter. We were warned not to mess around with Professor McGonagall. The notes were complicated to take, but at the end of the class Amelia and Hermione were the ones to change their match into a needle. I didn't find that fair. I'm her sister; I can do anything she can do, right?

I expected Quierrel's lessons to not be as impressive as others. Amelia noticed the funny smell near the turban, and her scar stung. Something told me I didn't want to get too close.

Amelia was doing slightly better then me, and I felt inferior, like I was going to fail all the classes.

* * *

Friday was the day Harry and Ron didn't get lost. The day we had potions.

Post came in. We usually got letters from our family dropped in by the one and only Owl, Rowling. Who has the better pet now? On Friday though, post was a little different. It was the first time Harry got mail, and Amelia and I got a note from the anonymous figure.

_Hello Girls,_

_Enjoying your time at Hogwarts? Harry is going to have tea with Hagrid this afternoon, you should try to be there around three._

_Signed, A.F._

"When he means try, he doesn't mean we have to succeed right?" asked Amelia. That's a problem with Amelia, she has self doubt.

"I would think so, I mean, he gets along so much better with Ron, it might be a little awkward with us around."

I thought I wouldn't be so bad at potions, but the pickled animals and cold dungeon kind of made it difficult. Snape prattled on about how people don't usually consider potions magic, but in my world, it's the closest thing to magic. I wasn't too hurt when he called us dunderheads, because I knew I wasn't a dunderhead.

Snape kept pressuring Harry for answers to potions questions, but he didn't know. I knew the answer to one of them, but if I raised my hand he would deduct more points so I stayed silent. When Harry said Snape should try asking Hermione who had her hand up to the ceiling, Amelia laughed. I didn't because I knew it would be a loss of points. He snapped at Hermione to sit down, and then he explained the answers to the questions while Amelia and I wrote them down, knowing he'd want us to. The class followed suit after he demanded so.

He took a point off of Gryffindor for Harry's remark, and then set us to make a simple cure for boils. I thought we were doing pretty well, but he criticized me for not crushing my snake fang the right way, and Amelia for not knowing how to stew horned slugs. I was a little jealous of Malfoy for doing it so perfectly, and a little annoyed for he was a show off. Once we saw the burning shoes we put our feet up on our stools. Snape calling Neville an idiot wasn't pleasant; he was probably just under a lot of pressure.

After Neville was taken to the hospital wing, Snape took another point. We didn't interfere; you could probably guess the reason. Snape can be really nasty.

* * *

After class, I rushed to Harry to ask him if Amelia and I could join him for the tea.

"Of course you can come; I want you to meet Hagrid too."

Amelia was a little worried, for Hagrid had a giant dog. I told her not to worry about it. Fang was a coward.

* * *

We crossed the lawn to Hagrid's. When he opened the door, fang was trying to come out, which startled Amelia. Once we were inside she wasn't so frightened.

"This is Ron, Riley and Amelia." said Harry, pointing us out. Hagrid knew Ron was a Weasley. I felt so content with myself, having tea with Hagrid, I almost ate a rock cake.

Amelia chatted about our lessons, as did Ron and Harry. I would've, but Amelia got to the subjects quicker. We all felt delighted when Hagrid thought of Filch the same way we did.

When talking about Snape's lesson, I tried to make Harry feel better by saying he criticized Amelia for not knowing how to stew slugs on the first day. Hagrid changed the subject when Harry mentioned Snape hated him, and he and Ron started talking about Ron's brother Charlie and the dragons. This would've interested me, but I noticed the cutting from the Daily prophet on the table, and pointed it out to Harry. Amelia peeped into the reading of the paper that talked about the break-in on Harry's birthday.

"Hagrid," said Harry. "The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday!"

"It might've been happening when you were there!" I blurted out.

"To think we were…" Amelia started counting on her fingers, "…72 vaults away from that!"

Hagrid didn't address that subject; instead he just gave Harry some more rock cakes.

* * *

Going back to the castle, my pockets were stuffed with rock cakes, because I couldn't refuse. I couldn't help but wonder though; if there might have been a chance we would would've run into the thief on that day in Diagon ally.

* * *

**How was that? Next chapter is the midnight duel, stay tuned to find out what happens.**


	10. Not a chapter: Should I go on?

**Hey there everyone? I just finished rereading the second book. That's when I realized, I can't really come up with Origanal Ideas. I'm retelling the story basically. I can't see how it will fit. So I have a very Important question for you my fans, If you think I should definatly continue this story say I, if you think not say nay. Tell me in your reviews.**


End file.
